Crisis Core
by Ms.Kadaj 7
Summary: This is almost the same thing as the movie/game except I've added a character and her name is Faye and she is also going to be in my AC final fantasy so your probably going to be seeing a lot of her. I did something weird with the story so don't be surprised if some characters are different. Oh and a spoiler, Faye x Sephiroth. I thought it would be interesting if Sephy had a GF.


Zack and I jumped on top of the train. "So Angeal is trusting us on our own?" I asked hopefully. "Are we talking about the same Angeal?" Zack asked. "Yeah." I told him. "Faye, I think you've finally lost it." Zack said laughing. Before Zack could say another word Angeal dropped on top of the train. "Remember, Zack, there are no ShinRa soldiers on the train, and, Faye, watch his back." Angeal told us. "You got it Angeal." I said as Zack and I took off up the train. We got about 2/3 up the train before we saw Wutai soldiers. Zack and I took them out in a matter of minutes. "I told you Angeal would let us do this on our own." I said. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Zack told me annoyed that I was right. Suddenly Zack's phone rang. "Zack speaking." "Zack, go up the stairs to the platform." Zack hung up and relayed the message to me. "Then let's go." I said running up Zack said enthusiastically. " Have you lost your mind!?" I told him smiling as I jumped at the thing. It took us roughly 10 minutes to take it out. During the last minute of the fight, the thing knocked Zack to the ground so I had to kill it. When I turned around Zack had already had already taken off farther up the platform. "ZACK, WAIT!" I yelled as I chased after him. I caught up with him at the end of the platform. As if on cue we were attacked by Wutai soldiers. "I THOUGHT THERE ANGEAL SAID WEREN'T ANY SHINRA SOLDIERS HERE!" Zack yelled as he charged one. "THEIR NOT SHINRA'S, THEIR WUTAI'S IN SHINRA ARMOUR!" I yelled back as I stabbed one in the chest with my sword. One knocked Zack to the ground, but he was able to take him out. After Zack got up and the two of us took out the last of the Wutai, we smiled at each other. No, there is nothing between Zack and I. Our relationship is strictly professional. "FAYE, LOOK OUT!" Zack yelled, but it was to late, a blur of black and silver knocked me to ground. A long thin blade was aimed right at Zack. "What's this" Zack asked. I sat up after the light-headed had passed and saw who the owner of the sword was. Holding the hilt of the sword was another good friend of mine, Sephiroth. Sephiroth is only a few inched taller than I am, making him roughly 5'8, he always wore his black leather SOLDIER uniform (basically a black jumpsuit-like-thing), silver shoulder guards, and black boots. He also has silver hair that went down to his waist if not farther, but there's something odd about it ( or at least I think it's odd), in the front there were two separate pieces that came up to a point and then fell jagged at the ends (like the rest of his hair). "Sephiroth, what's going on?" I asked. "Let's just say I've betrayed SOLDIER." he said. "How could you, we were best friends?" I asked mortified. "Faye, I can't do this alone, I need help to bring down ShinRa. I want you to help me Faye." Sephiroth told me. "I don't know." I told him. I remember what Angeal told me, "Along the way you'll have to make a hard decision." he said. "I'll help." I said. Zack fell into a kneeling position and closed his eyes tight. I walked over to Sephiroth and slashed at him with my sword. He quickly countered my attack. "If you thought I would join you, you're crazy." I said. "Then I'll have to destroy you as well." he told me. I pulled my blade away and swung again. He was caught off guard, but he still managed to counter my attack. He pulled his blade away and slashed my arm. I dropped my sword and backed up. I fell to the ground and Zack rushed to my side. "Faye, are you alright?" he asked me. "I'm fine, just feeling a little light-headed that's all." I whispered. "We need to get you back to SOLDIER, or ShinRa or something so they can take care of that." he said. "But, the mission..." I started. "Can wait. You are the top priority at the moment." Zak said as he pulled out his phone. He went to his settings, clicked "mission abort" , and confirmed it. After everything had deteriorated I pulled off my head piece with my good arm, and headed to the infirmary. A couple hours later, Angeal told us the director needed to see us. "You know what this is about?" Zack asked. "No idea." I told him. "Did you destroy the training room again?" I asked. "No, for once I didn't." he said. "Did you?" "Shut up Zack." I said lightly pushing him. He shoved me a little harder. Then I pushed him into a wall. When he finally recovered, I was halfway down the hall. "FAYE, YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!" Zack yelled as he ran after me. "YEAH RIGHT!" I yelled back as I picked up speed. I reached the director's HQ before Zack, so I fixed my hair. I walked in and saw Lazard(our director), Angeal, and a figure in the corner. After a couple of seconds Zack stormed in, sword drawn and looked like he was going to kill someone. "FAYE I'm GOING TO KILL YOU" Zack yelled. He charged at me. I missed him by a half inch. He lunged at me and I sidestepped. I tripped over my foot and fell. I landed on my bad arm so it caused me to scream in pain. I quickly recovered (sort of), so I tried to get up, but Zack was already standing over me, sword in hand. I did the only thing I could think of, I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes. I heard his sword rise and then I heard metal on metal. I heard a familiar voice tell Zack to "back off" but I couldn't tell who it was. Then I felt two strong arms slide under my legs, under my back, pick me up and hold me close. I opened my eyes and looked up, the person holding me was Sephiroth. He looked down at me and smiled. Sephiroth rarely ever smiles, but when he does, it makes me feel good inside, like he's actually happy. I closed my eyes and nuzzled my head into his chest. "She must really care about you huh?" I heard Zack ask. "Yeah, and I care about her." Sephiroth said. Sephiroth leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I'm going to set you down, ok? he whispered. I nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gently let my legs fall to the ground. I let go of his neck and dropped to the ground. "Can we start now?" Angeal asked. I nodded. "One of our 1st class SOLDIERS went missing a few days ago, his name is Genesis Rhapsodos." Lazard said showing us a picture. Genesis looked the same as Sephiroth, face wise, they had the same triangular jaw. Genesis had had brown hair that almost brushed his shoulders. He had dark green eyes, obvious to anyone in SOLDIER that they weren't Mako infused. "His eyes." I whispered. "Genesis didn't want to have that glowed." Sephiroth said. "We need you to find him." Lazard told us. "So in!" Zack said fist bumping the air. "Yes." I said. "It sure beats staying here." After a minute or two Sephiroth spoke, "No." he said. "What?" I asked surprised. "This is personal." he said. "I wouldn't be able to, handle it." he said. "Fine, I'm done here." I said as I stormed out of the room. After sprinting back to my room I locked the door and gazed into the mirror. I looked at myself, and focused on my eyes.


End file.
